L'Eveil
by Picotti
Summary: Remus n'est qu'un enfant et aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il vient de réaliser son tout premier sortilège.


« Et ne me mens pas cette fois, Remus ! Est-ce que c'est toi qui a fait ça ? »

Je secoue la tête, mais je garde les yeux baissés. Je n'ose pas affronter le regard de ma mère. J'espère encore qu'elle me croira mais, de toute façon, c'est bel et bien moi qui suis responsable de ce qui est arrivé à ce vase. L'idée de jouer au ballon dans le salon me plaisait bien, surtout parce qu'il pleut dehors. Mais j'ai peut-être tapé un peu trop fort et quand la balle a foncé droit sur le vase, j'ai compris que j'allais avoir de sérieux problèmes.

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant. »

Ma mère m'attrape par le bras. Je me mets à hurler. C'est automatique. Je n'ai pourtant jamais été frappé par mes parents mais chaque fois que je me débats en hurlant, ça les fait culpabiliser et du coup, je m'en sors sans punition. Mais cette fois, ça n'a pas beaucoup l'air de fonctionner.

Ma mère me gifle et je me mets à pleurer pour de bon.

« De toute façon, il était moche ce vase ! je me mets à crier. Papa arrête pas de le dire ! »

Et c'est l'exacte vérité ! Pas plus tard qu'hier encore, mon père m'a dit qu'il trouvait ce vase affreux. Dans un sens, je n'ai fait que lui rendre service. Non ? Ma mère me regarde avec des yeux ronds. J'hésite entre l'envie de rire et celle de pleurer encore plus fort. Lentement, elle sort sa baguette de l'une des poches de sa robe. Je suis toujours ébahi quand elle fait de la magie devant moi.

Plus tard, je veux être un sorcier. Un grand sorcier même, comme ce Dumbledore. Je louche sur la baguette de ma mère à tel point que j'en oublie de pleurer. Un geste, une formule et le vase se ressoude tout seul. Est-ce que ça valait réellement la peine, du coup, d'en faire toute une histoire ?

Ma mère se retourne vers moi. Elle a toujours l'air en colère. Quoi ? Le vase est réparé, non ?

« Tu vas monter dans ta chambre et je ne veux plus te voir jusqu'au retour de ton père. Tu m'as bien comprise ? »

Elle a l'air furieuse et moi, je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi. Mais dans le doute, je préfère ne pas désobéir. Je ramasse mon ballon.

« Et tu laisses ça là !

_ Mais je vais m'ennuyer, moi, là-haut ! »

Je n'aime pas beaucoup jouer tout seul. J'ai demandé à mes parents si je pouvais avoir un petit-frère ou une petite-sœur mais ils ont jamais rien répondu. Si au moins j'avais un chien…

« Pourquoi est-ce que je dois attendre papa ?

_ Parce que c'est comme ça.

_ Mais maman…

_ Et arrête de discuter ! »

Elle a crié tellement fort que j'en ai lâché mon ballon. Il roule à mes pieds, cogne contre la table basse. Je vois la lampe tanguer un moment puis elle finit par tomber et se brise en mille morceaux.

« Remus ! »

Ma mère hurle cette fois. Du coup, je me remets à pleurer.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? »

Elle s'approche de moi à toute vitesse. Je suis comme tétanisé. Est-ce qu'elle va encore me gifler ? J'ai peur tout à coup. Elle est maintenant très proche. Elle est rouge de colère, elle me fait peur.

Je hurle et tout autour de moi, les bibelots tanguent les uns après les autres pour s'écraser au sol où ils se brisent, un par un. Pendant peut-être une seconde, un vacarme assourdissant retentit dans le salon.

Puis c'est le silence.

Ma mère s'est figée. Elle me regarde avec des yeux ahuris. Je ne comprends pas son regard. Où est la colère ? Pourquoi a-t-elle soudainement l'air si… fière ?

Elle se jette sur moi. Craignant de recevoir une correction, je lève le bras pour me protéger le visage mais elle me serre dans ses bras.

« Oh Remus, murmure-t-elle, oh mon petit garçon, j'ai toujours su que tu serais un sorcier. »

Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est plus en colère ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle dit que je suis un sorcier ? Comment est-ce qu'elle le sait ?

« Mais je ne veux pas que tu recommences. C'est compris ? »

J'acquiesce, perplexe. Recommencer quoi ? Faire tomber les objets ? Je ne suis pas bien sûr de savoir comment j'ai fait ça, de toute façon… peut-être que si, un jour, j'arrivais à mettre la main sur sa baguette…

« Et je ne veux plus t'entendre mentir. Monte dans ta chambre maintenant. »

Par précautions, je laisse le ballon sur place. Les adultes sont vraiment des gens étranges. A un moment donné, ils sont en colère et quelques secondes plus tard, ils sont ravis. Je m'assois sur mon lit. Je ne veux pas grandir. Je ne veux pas devenir un adulte.

Je regarde ma collection de cartes de chocogrenouilles posée sur une étagère. Je me demande si je saurais recommencer. Je fixe les cartes et je me concentre. Ce n'était pas si difficile tout à l'heure.

Rien ne se passe. Peut-être que les cartes ne peuvent pas se détruire comme les bibelots de maman ? Peut-être que je dois chercher une autre manière ?

J'entends comme un froissement de papier et les cartes s'envolent, se répandant partout dans ma chambre.

Je me lève d'un bond et me mets à crier de joie, levant les bras au-dessus de ma tête. Je suis coupé dans mon élan par la voix de ma mère provenant du bas des escaliers.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ?

_ Rien maman.

_ Ne m'oblige pas à monter !

_ Je fais rien. Je te le promets. Je joue. »

Je n'arrive pas à effacer le sourire de mes lèvres. Est-ce que c'est ça être un sorcier ? Si c'est le cas, c'est drôlement amusant. Si la magie peut me permettre de faire tout ce dont j'ai envie, alors je sens que je vais être heureux toute ma vie.

Mais maintenant, il me faut une baguette. Un vrai sorcier a une baguette. Maman m'en avait offerte une en jouet il y a quelques années mais je n'ai plus envie d'un jouet. Et de toute façon, je l'ai perdue. Enfin, peut-être pas tant que ça. Il y a toutes les chances pour qu'elle soit dans la gouttière.

J'ouvre la fenêtre. La pluie entre dans ma chambre et mouille mon t-shirt mais ce n'est pas important. J'escalade le rebord de la fenêtre et je tend le bras à l'extérieur pour attraper l'une des branches de l'arbre. Dehors, il fait nuit.

Je sais que je peux atteindre l'arbre. C'était d'ailleurs là que j'étais, il y a quelques jours quand papa a reçu ce drôle de bonhomme. Tous les deux avaient l'air de ne pas bien s'entendre. Et le drôle de type avait l'air de vouloir obtenir quelque-chose de papa. Il n'a jamais cédé.

Il est comme ça, papa.

Il ne cède jamais.

Sauf à moi. Mais faut que je me mette à pleurer pour ça.

J'agrippe l'une des branches et me mets à tirer dessus. Ce soir, je suis un sorcier. Je peux faire tout ce que je veux.

La porte d'entrée claque. Papa doit être rentré. J'entends des voix venir du rez-de-chaussée mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils disent. Est-ce que maman est en train de lui raconter que je suis devenu un sorcier ? Est-ce que ça ne va pas faire de la peine à papa parce que lui, justement, il n'en est pas un ?

A moitié penché par la fenêtre, je retiens ma respiration pour entendre ce qu'ils disent. Je ne suis pas très bien placé pour ça mais je comprends tout de même certains mots.

« … lune… attention… enfermer… »

Papa n'a pas l'air ravi. Je lâche ma branche d'arbre et me laisse à nouveau glisser dans ma chambre. Je me faufile sur le palier et me glisse dans l'ombre. J'ai une chouette cachette pour écouter les conversations des adultes. Je me mets à plat ventre sur le sol, comme les indiens, et je tends l'oreille.

« John, il faut en avertir les autorités. Si ce monstre rôde dans les environs, je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de toi.

_ Avec le sort de protection que tu as placé, tant que toutes les portes et les fenêtres sont fermées, il ne pourra pas entrer.

_ Tu as pensé à Remus ?

_ Bien sûr que j'ai pensé à Remus. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Mais il ne craint rien. Je te le promets.

_ Il a fait son premier sortilège aujourd'hui. »

Papa met un certain temps à répondre.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il te ressemblerait.

_ S'il te plaît, c'est un grand jour pour lui. Ne lui gâche pas tout à cause de ce Greyback.

_ Je ne gâcherai pas tout. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser cette horreur entrer chez nous. »

Le reste de la conversation ne m'intéresse plus. Ma mère dévie sur la voisine et sur sa fille qui a eu d'excellentes notes à ses BUSE. Je rampe hors de ma cachette et regagne ma chambre.

Quelque chose est assis dans l'arbre. Deux yeux jaunes sont braqués sur moi. Je sens mon cœur battre à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine. J'ai peur mais la curiosité me pousse à m'avancer jusqu'à la fenêtre. Papa a dit qu'il ne pouvait rien arriver tant qu'on était dans la maison ? Non ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit ?

Moi, je suis sûr que si.

Et papa ne ment jamais.

Je m'approche de la fenêtre et me penche à l'extérieur. Il fait très sombre dehors à cause des branches de l'arbre qui cachent la lumière de la lune. Je ne vois pas bien. Je plisse les paupières. On dirait un animal ?

« Qui tu es ? je demande. Est-ce que tu es une espèce de couguar ou de chat sauvage ? »

Les yeux restent braqués sur moi. J'entends un froissement de feuilles.

« Eh ! N'approche pas ! »

Je recule. C'est bien un animal qu'il y a dans cet arbre. Et maintenant, il me fait drôlement peur.

« Papa ! »

Je recule encore. Alors l'animal bondit de l'arbre et entre dans la chambre. Je pousse un hurlement. Il est énorme, couvert d'une fourrure d'un brun sale. Et ses crocs sont gigantesques. Il bave. Ses griffes s'enfoncent dans la moquette de ma chambre.

« Papaaaaaa ! »

J'entends des pas dans les escaliers. Ma mère crie tout en sanglotant. Je panique et me mets à pleurer. Alors l'animal se lèche les babines et d'un saut, fond sur moi. Je suis projeté contre le mur que je heurte de la tête. Mes pieds glissent sur la moquette tandis que la bête me plaque les épaules au sol. Je hurle à pleins poumons, entends à peine ma mère me faire écho.

L'obscurité s'abat sur moi dans une puanteur de charogne. La douleur me martèle la tête, les crocs me déchirent la chair. Je vois du sang, beaucoup de sang, mon sang.

Je ne serais jamais le sorcier que je rêvais d'être.

Et tout est dit.


End file.
